


Breakfast in Bed

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Swap, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, oh my god just all the tags ALL THE TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morebiting prompt: post-war fic of anybody/anybody having really rough morning sex (hairpulling, biting, spanking, dirtytalk, the rougher the better) and then making lovey dovey breakfast together after uwu</p><p>Cain and Abel, married~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should give nods to ASC and A2MOM and deepfriedmoonpie, as I have shamelessly stolen things from all of you to make this... whatever it is. Enjoy, everyone!

Cain stretched sleepily as he awoke to an arm creeping around his middle, and a nose burying itself in his hair, as Abel pressed himself up to Cain's back. “Morning husband,” Abel sang quietly.

He let out a growl of protest at Abel's cheerfulness, scrunching up his face as his muscles tremored and came awake. “Morning,” he answered, the words sticking in his throat.

“You hungry baby?” Abel said softly, and followed the words with a tiny nibble next to Cain's earring.

“Mmm... yeah....” But Cain knew that Abel never cooked, so it was obviously an attempt to trick Cain into getting out of the warm, soft bed and making them both breakfast. He began his morning ritual of popping his knuckles and the joints in his back. “You want some waffles or something?”

“Actually,” Abel said playfully, as he pressed himself closer to Cain. “I have something already warmed up for you...”

“Ohhh, I _see...”_ Cain said, pushing back to feel Abel rock hard behind him. The rapid pulse pounding into Cain's spine said he'd been thinking about it a while, waiting for Cain to wake up. His own cock began to throb as he thought about it, Abel laying there manhandling himself and thinking of things to do to him, and mustering up the nerve to put those deeds into words. Which of course meant Cain should tease him by playing dumb. “But... what are you gonna have?” he asked innocently.

“I'm gonna have...” Abel murmured, grinding himself into Cain's back, moving his hand down to squeeze Cain's hardening cock. “Your pretty gypsy mouth sucking my dick. Is what I'm gonna have.”

Cain laughed and rolled over, watching as Abel pushed up on his knees, naked and pale and pretty and hard. Cain peeled himself up off the bed, and moved up to him, their cocks brushing against each other and making them both groan. He ran his fingers through Abel's hair, and brought him forward to kiss, rubbing their cocks together again, and their tongues pressed firmly against each other too. Biting Abel's lower lip to remind him who was really in charge, he slid his hand down Abel's back, all soft skin and lithe muscle, and then moved his hand down even further to squeeze his ass as Abel moaned.

“Mmm...” Abel hummed breathlessly in between kisses. “I want you--”

“Mmm, baby, I want you too,” Cain whispered against his lips.

Abel suddenly pulled away, and looked Cain up and down with condescending eyes. “I want you on your hands and knees,” he ordered, quiet and seductive as hell, and then licked his lips. 

Cain felt himself get even harder at Abel's words; his breath caught in his chest. But he ran his tongue along his teeth in a nasty smile, dragging his eyes down to Abel's swollen cock and back up to his face. “You gonna _make me?”_ he said, quirking up an amused eyebrow at Abel's unusually dominant mood.

Abel grabbed him hard by the mane, pulling him close and sucking at the skin below his jaw before breathing hot into his ear. “Oh, but I know you love sucking cock. Why on Earth would I _make_ you do it, when I could make you _beg_ to do it? ...Hmm?” he whispered tauntingly, and shoved Cain down by the shoulders to get him into the desired posture.

 _"Fuck..."_ Cain's heart pounded even harder in his chest. He looked up with surly eyes as he did what Abel commanded, stretching out on his hands and knees and tilting his head up to swipe his tongue at the head of Abel's cock. Abel bit his lip to stifle a moan as he held himself there in front of Cain's face, slowly stroking up and down his length. Cain started to tease Abel's cock again, flicking his tongue on the slit, but then suddenly he swallowed it deep, pressing his lips at the base and delighting in Abel's gasp of surprise.

“Oh!” Abel grabbed onto Cain's head, desperately twisting fingers into his raven hair. Cain hummed around his cock just to feel him shudder, and then pulled his mouth away, just a single string of spit hanging on as he looked back up at Abel's face. Panting already, Abel pulled Cain forward again, just barely thrusting in and out of Cain's lips. He grabbed onto Abel's waist with both hands, and swallowed him fast again. Then he pulled back and worked his lips over the head of Abel's cock, humming in pleasure at the scent and the taste of him, and the tension in the air as he wondered about what Abel would make him do next.

“Mmmm...  yeah...” Abel groaned, throwing his head back as Cain sucked him vigorously. Cain pulled away again with a pop, and pressed a hungry open mouth over one of his balls.

But suddenly Abel pushed him away with a hand around Cain's throat, and shoved Cain backwards onto his back. He caught himself with his elbows, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he watched his skinny lover crawl on top of him, straddling him and pushing down onto Cain's cock with one quick, slick thrust.

“Uhhh!” Cain let out a surprised grunt, wincing at the sudden rush of pleasure of being buried to the hilt so suddenly. They had fucked the night before, but even so, Abel must have stretched himself out even more before he woke Cain up. Maybe Abel had been laying there fingering himself open while thinking about Cain, or perhaps he'd used something from his modest collection of toys. But Cain could barely think about that, his mind too fucked from watching Abel ride him hard. Abel looked all too pleased with himself, grinning at the man beneath him as their skin slapped together, from Abel fucking himself deep and rough with Cain's cock.

“Look at you,” Cain managed to sneer. “Riding my cock like a fucking slut--”

“Shut up!” Abel barked at him. “I'm done with your mouth now, so keep it closed.”

Cain just chuckled and laid back against the bed, squeezing at Abel's thighs to feel his muscles move underneath. “You gonna fucking make mmmfff!!”

He was cut short by Abel shoving two fingers into his mouth, and Cain immediately knew they were the ones he'd used to work himself open. Snarling at the taste, he glared up at Abel, clamping his teeth down and then sucking on the fingers in rebellion.

Abel pulled the fingers out, flashing a nasty smirk as he wiped them on the side of Cain's face and continued to ride him relentlessly.

Cain gave him a half scandalized, half disgusted look, feeling the two stripes cool against his cheek. “Ohh... such a dirty little girl...” he taunted. It only took about half a second for Abel to respond by slapping him hard across the face.

Skin burning red, the sound echoing loud and ringing in his ears, Cain felt his jaw drop even more involuntarily. Above him, Abel curled his lip and fucked himself in slow taunting movements. He watched Cain watch stupidly, as his cock pulled almost all the way out, only to be slid back in, over and over. Then Abel bent down and pressed his mouth to Cain's chest, sucking a series of dark bruises, and eventually making his way to Cain's nipple, which he bit down on, until Cain let out a guttural moan and arched his back.

“You _love it,_ don't you,” Abel jeered with dark derision, his short nails digging into Cain's skin above his collarbone. “Fucking love it when it _hurts.”_

“Ha! And when have you... mmm... huh!... when have you ever hurt me?” Cain stammered as Abel squeezed his glute muscles even tighter around his cock. Abel stopped abruptly, holding Cain tight all the way inside him and forcing their mouths together as he pulled a fistful of Cain's hair.

“Mmmm...” Cain almost growled into the kiss, tilting his head and thrusting his tongue into Abel's mouth, and he moaned again when the blond began sucking on it between his teeth. But Abel kept clamping his teeth down, harder and harder, until finally it hurt too much. "Mmm!!! Ahh!!!" Cain gasped and fought to pull his mouth away.

Chest heaving with a delicious mixture of anger and pleasure, Cain bared his teeth as he thrust into Abel from underneath. “Come on now, princess," he said between heavy breaths. "Is that all you've got?”

Abel let out a frustrated sneer, finally releasing the vice grip he'd had on Cain's cock and pulling all the way out. "Oh no, that isn't _nearly_ all I've got for you," he hissed, climbing over and positioning himself above Cain's neck so his thighs were holding down Cain's shoulders. Cain struggled against his weight as he realized what Abel was doing, a wicked look in his eye as he jerked himself rudely in Cain's face.

Cain scowled back at him, still struggling, but thought better than to throw Abel off of him. He opened his mouth eagerly instead, hoping if he slutted it up just enough, Abel would spare him and come in his mouth.

 _God,_ the way he closed his eyes, the little sounds that he made, the beautiful pink that stained his skin, just the way he _breathed,_ Abel was always so sexy on the verge of orgasm. And even more so from this towering, commanding angle; Cain could hardly remember to be mad when Abel jerked off onto his face instead. He squeezed his eyes tight as he felt it shoot onto his skin, hot and sticky running down his cheek, as he listened to Abel's strained sighs.

“Oh baby, I'm so close,” Cain rasped through ragged breath, as close as he ever got to begging. Abel ignored it, keeping his eyes closed, still tall up above Cain as he came down from it.

“Baby...” Cain tried again, just a hint of sternness in his voice.

Abel just lifted off of him, got up off the bed and walked away, leaving Cain lying there with his face covered in cum and god knew what else. He let out a small, frustrated whimper as Abel disappeared out of sight, his cock hard and thumping up against his stomach. He thought about just forgetting Abel and getting himself off. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Abel had planned all of it out ahead of time. He just had to trust that he would come back and show Cain something nice.

From the bathroom he heard the distinct sound of hot water running from the faucet. He frowned impatiently, wondering what Abel was doing and how long he planned to leave Cain there, almost painfully hard. He was starting to reconsider the whole trust thing just as Abel came out with a washcloth, and sat beside Cain on the bed.

Cain relaxed a bit as Abel pressed the hot towel to his face, slowly and gently wiping him clean. “Mmm, that feels nice, love,” Cain said, his voice still hoarse from badly needing release. Then Abel moved down to his cock, and Cain groaned loudly from the sensation, the washcloth hot and prickly against his over sensitive skin. "Nnguh! Fuck, Ethan!" he warned through gritted teeth, wondering if the next part of Abel's plan was going to be nice or mean.

Abel just gave him an innocent smile as he continued to tease Cain with the washcloth, and Cain suddenly realized... Abel was just sitting there... waiting for something... waiting for Cain to lose his shit and take control. This moment of kindness was just a signal that it was Cain's turn. Because Abel always thought everything through.

Cain pounced, grabbing Abel and throwing him over to the other side of the bed, pinning him down on his back with an angry growl.

“Fucking _tease BITCH,”_ Cain shouted at him, slamming his fist into the mattress beside Abel's head. He closed a threatening hand around Abel's throat, not enough to choke him, but just enough to remind Abel that he was Cain's. “I'm going to fuck you until you break. You won't remember your own name when I'm through with you...” he barked, carefully watching the mixture of fear and arousal in his husband's eyes as he hauled Abel's legs up around his waist, and mercilessly shoved back into him.

"Aahh!" Abel rewarded him with a cry of pleasure as Cain pounded into him, pushing back desperately into each one of Cain's unrelenting thrusts. “Harder. FUCK me! ...Harder!” Abel demanded, and spanked Cain on the ass as if spurring him on.

"Uaggh!! Fuck!" Cain shouted as Abel spanked him again, his anger fueling him to fuck Abel harder, even though that was exactly what Abel had intended. And that just made him even more angry, the whole idea collapsing on itself like a nuclear bomb about to implode.

Abel grabbed his ass with both hands, pushing him in even deeper and harder, like he could never get enough of Cain's cock, even if they were married for a hundred years. And fuck, if that thought alone didn't make Cain want to give him everything, everything he had.

Straining every muscle in his body, Cain could feel them start to burn as he fucked Abel with all his might, until finally Abel was crying out and digging deep scratches into his back, desperately trying to hold on. "Fuck, Ethan I'm gonna come so fucking hard," Cain said, clawing his fingers into the sheets, fighting through the scrambled signals of pleasure and pain.

“Uhn, yes!! Give it to me...  _give it to me,”_ Abel ordered through clenched teeth, and so Cain did, shouting obscenities in English and Russian as he came, thrusting impossibly faster and exploding hot and deep inside his lover, filling him with his load.

He collapsed on top of Abel with a sigh, sweaty and worn out and utterly spent.

Abel was panting hard into his ear, and Cain could practically hear the smile on his face, and it made Cain smile, too. "God, that was a good fuck," he mumbled as he slowly pulled out, his lips smushed against Abel's overheated skin.

"Mmm, yeah..." Abel moaned quietly, but then suddenly he slapped his hand once more on Cain's ass. "Now get in the kitchen and make me some waffles," he growled, as Cain gaped at him, scandalized, and rubbed at his backside.

 

* * *

They stumbled weak kneed into the kitchen after cleaning up and throwing on some clothes, Cain in some boxers and a soft hoodie, and Abel in his bare chest and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, the elastic of his underwear peeking out the top. Cain made himself busy assembling all of the ingredients for their Saturday post-sex breakfast, and Abel helped by turning on the waffle iron.

"Why don't you wear the 'Kiss the Cook' apron I got you?" Abel asked as he watched Cain scramble some eggs.

"Because," Cain answered sternly. "No kissing during cooking. It's not allowed."

Cain smiled to himself as two hands wandered into the pocket of his hoodie. "Why not?" Abel asked innocently, as he hugged Cain from behind.

"It's too distracting," Cain admitted in a gruff voice, trying to sound tough about kissing for some reason he didn't really understand. "Something will get burned."

With Abel still glued to his back, peeking over his shoulder, Cain dragged his feet over to the stove to pour the eggs into a skillet. "That was just the one time," Abel pleaded. "And it wasn't even my fault. You forgot to set the timer, and we got carried away, and--"

"No. No kissing," Cain said, wincing and observing a moment of silence for the poor, burnt cake.

Abel pulled away from him, and Cain sensed immediately he was pouting. He looked over to see Abel sulkily rearranging the letter magnets on the fridge.

Cain let out an exasperated sigh, and turned the heat off the stove. The eggs were done anyway, so he hurriedly scraped them out of the skillet and onto a plate, still watching Abel out of the corner of his eye.

He caught Abel by surprise, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him deep. "Still haven't had enough?" he growled as Abel wrapped a leg around him.

"Never!" Abel giggled, dramatically throwing his head back for Cain to ravage his neck. "But..." he sighed. "Mostly it's that you didn't like my present."

Cain extracted himself from Abel's earlobe and looked at his disappointed face. "It would look better on you anyway," he said with a shrug. That didn't seem to make Abel feel better, so he decided to cheat.

"I love you," he said, and kissed Abel again, soft and slow with a little bit of tongue. Abel melted against him, breathing out a little moan as Cain held their bodies together, determined to kiss Abel into a dither so he would be too distracted to be upset or to interfere with breakfast. Cain grunted as he slowly pulled away, smiled at the weak, breathless look Abel had on his face, and went back to his cooking.


End file.
